Organizers of events attended by large numbers of people (e.g., concerts, sporting events, cultural festivals, etc.) often take steps to prevent attendees from recording the proceedings and/or distributing such recordings to others. As a result, attendees are generally left with only their memory of the event as a record of their experience. While some event organizers may make recordings available of an event after it is over, these recordings often do not coincide with what attendees remember experiencing during the event. For example, an event organizer's recording may capture an event from a different vantage point than the vantage points from which some attendees viewed the event, may omit portions of the event which some attendees found memorable, or may otherwise present a version of the event that is different than what attendees remember experiencing.